The Day After
by poetic heart 75
Summary: After a kinky night of wild sex and crazy antics Seth, Dean and Roman wake up with three females in their bed. This ties in with my other Vegas adventure story, but I changed Monique to Britney. The other characters are still the same. Enjoy the adventures. P.S yes there possibly is more crazy sex later on.
1. Chapter 1

The morning after I suppose is supposed to be awkward and make you wonder" what the fuck" a couple hundred times over and over again in your head. Well, this particular awkward morning after was a welcomed sight when you think you had a drunken dream about a totally random Shield orgy. They say what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. I don't think this is going to stay in Vegas because Elizabeth, Jenna and I are all still very aware and will never forget this night.

I roll over and stretch like I always do when I first wake up in the morning and I can hear the shower running in the next room. I figure it was Jenna or Elizabeth because there was no way in hell I actually was involved in a Shield orgy let alone sex with Roman Reigns. I had to fall asleep watching the WWE Network or something. My hand lands on a rather muscular male chest on the other side of me. I raise an eye brow and kind of run my hand down the defined abs and arms of the individual in question next to me. Average build arms and little bit of chest hair. OK, there's the first "WTF" of the day after.

I want to roll over and see who it is, but I don't want to confirm that the night before was indeed an actual event of hot sex. The silence is broken by a yawn and another female giggling to herself. I still don't want to roll over and look. If that is indeed Seth Rollins next to me that means my sister from another mister Jenna is on the other side of him and on the other side of her is Dean Ambrose with my third sister Elizabeth. So, by process of elimination and going with this whole fantasy is reality somehow, Roman is in the shower naked or possibly in a towel by now.

That image alone makes me want to jump up and go for round number who knows what in the shower. But, by now the water is off and the bathroom door opens. I'm pretty sure Roman figures everyone is asleep so coming out in a rather small towel wouldn't cause any problems. Hell, I want him to come out stark naked, but I'm supposed to be asleep. I felt like everything was in slow motion like one of those cheesy movies when the porn music plays and the woman flips her hair around to make the guy drool. Only this was no movie. I was looking at the beauty that is Roman Reigns half wet and out of the shower. He smelled good too. I could smell a mixture of coconut water from the soap and Argon oil from the shampoo and conditioner. Sweet Jesus, that man is even sexier in real life. I could jump up out of this bed and actually touch him and remember every inch of that massive body of his from last night especially those big hands grabbing me by my ass and scooping me up around his waist. I'll never forget the sound of his deep lusty voice when he said "You can do me justice. Believe that." when I was complimenting him on his peacock and other fine sexy aspects of his body.

The simple gesture of just reaching for a towel to wrap his hair in sent me into hormone overdrive again. I felt like a school girl drooling over her first male crush. Were his arms always that well defined? He seemed to be doing everything with the arm he has tattooed or maybe that's just because I'm focused on him so close. I don't think he realizes I'm awake or he'd probably try to cover himself up and hide away that sexy chest of his or maybe he does realize I'm awake and he's just letting me enjoy the show. I know now that the other two aren't awake because they'd be making comments or telling him to put his clothes on and the girls would be making cracks or whistling at him.

Oh God, please tell me I didn't have girl sex with my sisters. That would be awkward. Dude, there were two other Shield members present. I highly doubt any of us got down like that. Then again, when Jenna gets drinking she's pretty free and likes to explore things. Seth could've talked her into just about anything. Dean defiantly could've talked Elizabeth into it. So, I'm going to go with no girl sex, but possible touching or kissing. I know those two inside and out. Elizabeth wasn't leaving Dean's side for anything.

Now Roman is going about his routine of brushing his teeth and I'm staring at his ass like a pervert. Sudden male hands around my waist snap me back into realty. Seth is waking up. He sees me and can feel Jenna running her hands down his chest.

Seth: "Two for one. I like those odds."

Jenna: "Yeah. I'd say we hit the jackpot."

Dean: "Fuck yeah we did. I thought I dreamed the whole night up. We had a good night."

Seth: "I thought you were going to say "We had a great fucking time"."

Jenna: "Yeah. He was kind of going down that whole Bradly Cooper road there a bit."

Dean: "Hey, if the movie fits quote it."

Elizabeth: "Sweet mother of Jesus."

She runs her hands down Dean's chest.

Dean: "I'm not Jesus or his mother, but good morning, darling."

Elizabeth: "It really happened last night."

Dean: "Yeah. It really happened all right. I woke up sandwiched between two smoking hot females."

Jenna: "Thank you very much and I got two smoking hot Shield members. They call this Ambrollins."

Seth: "Yeah. I like your definition better than the real tumbler version."

Dean: "The real tumbler version of what, Ambrollins? It's just our last names combined. I've heard it before all over the place."

Seth: "You'd have to speak social media to understand. Those women are disgusting with some of the stuff they come up with."

Jenna: "Speaking as a woman who has read some of the fan-fic out there yeah. I can agree. What's the obsession with having the three of you fuck each other?"

Dean: "OK. That right there is one of the 50 million reasons I don't do social media. I can't stand it let alone keep up with all the passwords and shit that go with it."

Jenna: "Are you alive over there, Brit?"

Britney: "Yeah. I'm alive. I guess I got the Roleins end of the equation."

Jenna: "That's what you wanted. So, that's what you woke up between."

Britney: "Technically I woke up to Seth touching me. Roman was in the shower."

Seth: "I thought I smelled his soap and stuff."

Jenna: "OK. You know you've been traveling together too long when you can identify your boy's scent."

Seth: "True. We have been traveling together for a while, but I'm sure you can identify your girls' scents without even thinking twice about it."

Jenna: "True that, but we use some of the same stuff."

Britney: "Yeah. We kind of have to know each other's scent so we don't smell exactly the same. That's just awkward."


	2. Chapter 2

At that moment Roman turns around and catches eye contact with me turning me into a retarded dork for about a minute

Roman: "Hey baby girl. You're awake."

Britney: "Yeah. I kind of heard you in the shower, but it took me a minute to realize it wasn't one of these knuckle heads over here."

God I love the way he says "Baby girl" to me. That hotel towel though. Yes, I am silently wishing it would fall of right in front of me so I could confirm what my mind already remembers.

Roman: "After last night, would it really matter if it was one of them or not?"

Britney: "I don't know probably not if what I think happened actually happened between all of us."

Dean: "Yes we all fucked and it was a beautiful thing. No there was no boy on boy or girl on girl action. So you're safe there. Rest assured there was no tumbler action in here."

Elizabeth: "God, I'd hope not because you and Seth are always the bitches in those tales."

Seth: "Ok, never utter that out loud in my presence again. That's just nasty."

Dean: "Yeah nothing sexy about that what so ever."

Elizabeth: "It wasn't meant to be sexy. I have to agree that's just nasty stuff, but hey to each their own. If that floats your boat, I'm not going to say stop."

Seth: "Ewe."

He hugs Jenna closer.

Jenna: "This floats my boat right here. A naked Seth Rollins pressed up against my backside."

Seth: "That's still an exit door by the way. I don't think any of us got that crazy last night."

Jenna: "No. I'm pretty sure we didn't because if we did I think we'd be in more pain then we are."

Elizabeth: "Dude, I don't feel any pain at all and I should be hung over as fuck."

Britney: "Magic juice, remember?"

Elizabeth: "Yeah. I do remember that nasty smelling crap."

Dean: "I see why you said don't "taste" it just throw it back. I almost gagged."

Britney: "Yeah. It's not for every day consumption I just make it for hang over relief so I'm not a walking zombie the next day."


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth: "I seriously don't want to get out of this bed. I'm afraid if I go take a shower the spell will break and suddenly this won't be any more."

Dean: "Oh it will still "Be" trust me. That shower? You may find yourself with some company and a reminder that sober sex is just as hot as orgy sex."

Elizabeth: "OK. Where's my overnight bag?"

She damn near jumps out of the bed and grabs her shower stuff and goes into the bathroom. She didn't care that she was naked and running around in front of the whole room. I guess after last night, there really is no reason to hide our bodies anymore. I just don't feel like getting out of bed. I can feel Seth and Jenna moving around and I'm pretty sure Jenna's getting ready for that "Sober sex" Dean was talking about a few minutes ago.

Elizabeth: "You are done in here, right Roman?"

Roman: "Yeah and even if I wasn't, there are four other suites in this villa."

Elizabeth: "Well, color you fancy. How stupid of me, to forget that there are four other suits here."

She shuts the bathroom door and shakes her head. Roman starts laughing.

Roman: "You girls are too much."

Britney: "And yet I'm the one who is still stuck to the bed."

Roman: "Even with Seth and Jenna making out behind you?"

Britney: "After last night, it really doesn't matter what's going on behind me. But, I am interested in one of those other suites so I can get cleaned up."

Roman: "I'll show you to your room."

I get out of the bed. Seth and Jenna don't even miss a beat kissing. Even Dean got up and went into the other room. I assume to get some clothes so he can change also.

Meanwhile,

_Elizabeth POV_

Holy fucking shit. That's about all I can say about last night. I woke up in Dean Ambrose arms and I was a part of a Shield Orgy. What the fuck were we drinking and can I do it again? That was the most awesome irresponsible thing I've ever done. Obviously we weren't too irresponsible because I stepped on the empty condom box on the way to the bathroom. Someone missed the trash in their hurry last night. I flushed the toilet and sat there for a minute trying to catch my thoughts. I know as soon as I get up and go start that water Dean will be in here. So, I have to gather myself up and breathe. He's a man just like any other man with a pulse and he puts his pants on one leg at a time just like me.

But, damn he can fuck. I've never been rocked like I was last night. I still have a buzz about my body that I can't really put into words. Jenna obviously isn't fazed by any of this because she just rolled over and hopped right back on the horse.

Back out in the bedroom,

Jenna: "Are there any more of those condoms in that drawer because I'm not doing this without them."

Seth: "Good question."

He reaches over her and opens the drawer where the condoms were from last night and is pleasantly surprised to find there's enough to help him out.

Seth: "There is a God on my side."

He takes one of the condoms out and hands it to Jenna.

Jenna: "I don't think I have any regrets from last night what so ever."

Seth: "Me either. Most people would be kicking themselves in the ass for having an orgy with three total strangers."

Jenna: "That's the beauty of WWE. You all three don't seem like total strangers we've never met before. I know you have a rep for being a man whore, but you know what? If I'm just the fuck of the moment I'm going to take advantage of that moment for as long as I possibly can."

Seth: "Let me put your mind at ease. I have some time off and I'd like to get to know you as a sober human being outside of this bedroom and outside of the whole "man whore" rep you think I have. You'll find that those rumors are false and most of the time I am alone in my room with my video games. Yes, I have company sometimes and I am a man who gets lonely. That's all it is."

Jenna: "As I said, I'm taking full advantage for as long as I can."

Seth: "Now, are you going to sit there staring at me with lust in your eyes or are we going to put that little gold gift I gave you to good use."

Jenna: "Oh, I don't know Mr. Rollins. I kind of like the sight of you laying here panting like a dog waiting for a bone."

Seth: "Interesting choice of words, Miss Jenna."

Jenna: "It's Jenna Anderson. Now you know my full name. One more step to being more than fuck buddies."

Seth: "Whatever you say, Miss Anderson."

They get back into their kissing and Jenna is rolling the condom on Seth when Dean walks in with his stuff and heads into the bathroom to join me. He doesn't even blink any eye like it's every day he sees a smoking hot female fucking his best friend in front of him like its normal. He's focused on finding me and I really don't want to hear my sister and Seth going at it so I turn the water on in the shower and stand under the warm cascade. It felt wonderful. Maybe I should've taken Roman up on going into one of the other rooms though because I had to remove the world's largest wad of hair from the middle of the shower first. Nice to see he's human just like me. I throw it in the trash and hear the bathroom door open and in walks Dean as naked as the day he came into the world. I smile.

Elizabeth: "Well, hello there sexy."

Dean: "Hello yourself, naked and sexy."

Elizabeth: "I'm not feeling too sexy pulling your boy's hair out of the shower so I'm not attacked as I'm getting clean."

Dean: "I know. We should've gone into my room, but it was a heat of the moment thing."

Elizabeth: "No big deal."


	4. Chapter 4

I climb back into the shower and a few seconds later Dean is right behind me. I could feel his body heat against me even though we were both under the water. This wasn't going to be a quick shower at all and I was lucky if I got clean in the vital spots the way I kept reacting to him. OK. Think about your grandma naked. That'll help you at least clean the vital spots before he gets friendly back there. I switch spots so he can get in front and get wet and I can start washing.

Dean: "Here, let me help."

He reaches around me and grabs my shampoo and proceeds to wash my hair for me while I finish cleaning myself. It was the most sensual and sweet feeling I'd ever felt. He genuinely took his time to make sure I was clean and rinsed off properly. So, that prompted me to return the favor for him.

Back out in the bedroom,

_Jenna POV_

Holy fuck that was the hottest sex I've ever had in my life. No wonder I ended up in a damn Shield orgy. Man, there is something in that Cross Fit or something that gives that man an extra kick. Sweet Jesus. I'm lying here spent one more time. We still need to take a shower and apparently there's another room we could go into to shower and get out of this one.

Jenna: "Could I interest you in the unoccupied room with the unoccupied shower?"

Seth: "Not only could you interest me in it. I'll take you to it. Your stuff is in there too so you can change and what not."

Jenna: "Ok. I figured that out. So, we must've ended up in Dean's room last night."

Seth: "Yeah. We did actually."

Jenna: "That's why he just walked in like he owned the place and didn't even look twice at us right now."

Seth: "That and I'm sure he was already focused on Elizabeth in the shower soaking wet."

Jenna: "Yeah. That's pretty much it because he was all over me last night."

Seth: "So is it everything you remember?"

Jenna: "Hell yeah."

I get up and go into the bathroom to take care of some personal business that I didn't need Seth or an audience for and I started remembering the night before. Elizabeth, Britney and I decided to play that little "Have You Ever" truth or dare game with Seth, Dean and Roman. Elizabeth lay in the middle of the room daring Dean to come over to her naked. Seth asking me if I ever had girl sex and if I would with any of my sisters. I think the obvious answer was "no. We're too much like family." That and I've never really thought twice about it. So, I couldn't really give a straight answer on that even if I were sober. If there were any candidates that I would consider I'd consider them because I know them the best I suppose and we trust each other. So, if we wanted to experiment it would be safe, but I'm not trying to get down with two girls I consider my sisters. Even if we are from different parents and not actual blood that's like asking Seth to get down with Dean and Roman. They may not be blood brothers, but they consider themselves like family.

My body buzzed like I have an electrical plug plugged in somewhere. It's amazing what sober sex does for you. If this were any other situation I would've freaked the hell out and ran out of here so damn fast my underwear would've caught fire. What is it that made me instantly trust Rollins? He's just a normal man like all the other man and he has the worst reputation out of all the Shield Members. So, why was it so awesome to grab a cooler full of drinks and play with him?

I agree with Ambrose on this one we had a great fucking time. Who gives a shit what the consequence brings? I'm still trying to figure out how Seth and them got our stuff over here if they were just as fucked up as we are. Maybe they were less fucked up then we think and just were having fun. I can't help over analyzing things a bit. It's just too easy to do.

Meanwhile,


End file.
